


Act One: A Step Towards The End

by ailsagraystone



Series: Theiastuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Based on demonoflight's story, F/F, F/M, M/M, ask to use the ideas, big project, going to just have fun with it, most likely crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailsagraystone/pseuds/ailsagraystone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game was never played when in Beta.  Instead, SuBurb came out five years later.  Four friends drifting apart, decided to play the game together for one last time.  But twelve former players still remembered what happened in the Alpha timeline before the Scratch and Lord English's arrival.  They set out to fix past mistakes and help the kids beat the game.<br/>The Stage is set, and the Players are making their way to the stage.  Will the Heroes suceed or fail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One: Scene One

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here is goes again. You may remember the first itme I posted this thing. Well, this time I went to the orginally author and asked her if I could use her ideas. She said yes and here we are again. Lets see if this goes better this time around.

I

 

“Jooooooohn!”

Shadows clashed against the burning green light of a massive sun. The Darkness and Light fought against one another with neither side gaining any ground. Between them was a small group of gray skinned humanoid creatures. They were huddled together, clinging against both the darkness and the light. One of them, a girl with one hooked horn and a pincer like horn called up to him.

“John Egbert! Get away!”

He wanted to tell them to run instead. A strange white wolf creature was looming out of the darkness coming towards them on white wings. Its sword was out and it was diving at them. The girl's face was focused on him though and she looked terrified.

That's when he felt something breathing on his should and smelled... something. He turned and saw a black wolf like creature standing behind him. It reminded him of Anubis. One eye was narrowed in anger and he was showing razor sharp teeth. His sword went through his chest and then...

John woke up, drenched in sweat.

He had been having dreams like those for five years, since his thirteenth birthday and the Beta that never came. But the dreams had been getting more graphic, more detailed lately. And that girl. He had been dreaming of her more too.

Ring! Ring!

His cell was going off. He whipped some sweat off his forehead and grabbed his glasses before getting out of bed. Hm, Dave Strider was calling. He accepted the call and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hey Dave.”

“John. We have to play SuBurb.”

He sighed. They had this conversation before. “I don't want to play Suburb. Not after the Beta never came.”

“I know its a sore subject for you but we have to play the game. Its very important that we play.”

“Why?”

Dave didn't answer for a few minutes. He could hear noises in the background like he was looking through a lot of papers. When he spoke again he sounded frustrated

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you, bro. But if we are friends you have to believe me that we have to play. Don't make me beg anymore.”

John hesitated in answering. He had heard a lot of strange things about SuBurb, but also a lot of good things. And he felt this feeling like he should have gotten and played the Beta. He knew it was a silly feeling to have but he couldn't shake it. And he couldn't shake those dreams. 

“Are the others going to play?”

Dave sounded confident. “Yeah. Rose can not wait and neither can Jade.”

“Alright, I'll play.”

He heard Dave sigh in relief. The paper shuffling stopped and he heard someone say something in the background. It sounded like Dave's Bro but he couldn't be sure. John hadn't really had a whole conversation with Bro.

“Good. Great. I've already got the copy of the game for you. Well, Rose did. She's the one that bought it for you.”

John was shocked. “I should have bought my own copy!”

Dave laughed. “She's getting almost as good as Jade at this whole prediction thing. She said she knew that eventually you would say yes, so she bought you a copy in advance.”

“Yeah, its almost... supernatural.”

“You know that's stupid bro! There is no such thing as magic or supernatural shit.”

“I know. I was just joking with you. So, when are we playing?”

“Soon as you get your game. Should come in a week or so.”

John and Dave talked for a while but when the phone was hung up John thought for a while. He hoped that the game actually got to him. Last time, when he had gotten to order the Beta for his birthday it never came. It was just as well he supposed. He turned his focus to school and was doing rather well. Now that he was eighteen, or about to be, he was ready to do one last thing to finish off his childhood.

And say goodbye to his friendships. They were drifting apart, and though John knew that they would always be friends he also knew this might be the last time that they did something together. And he planned to take full advantage of it.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Vriska Serket sat on the roof of the building that Karkat had rented from some forgiving humans. In other words, Rose's mother Roxy Lalonde. It was nice of her to let her, Kanaya, and Karakt to stay at her house while the others watched the kids elsewhere. Vriska only wished that she could have been on the team watching over John, but fearless leader had to keep an eye on her. But at least Kanaya was with her and they managed to repair their relationship.

Vriska looked out into the night, running a hand through her black hair. It was a quiet night, and the city in the distance was lit up bright. She wanted to go back to the city for a while but Rose insisted that they remain at her house. She guessed their gray skin, fangs, horns and over all not quite human appearance wouldn't go over well with most of the other humans. But at least she had found that Convention and Karakt had let them go. It was kind of fun. She missed John though.

“Vriska? There you are.”

Kanaya came up on the roof, moving past the industrial sized air conditioner until she was right behind her. A little shorter then Vriska, but still tall, Kanaya was built like some earth model. Her hair was short and done wavy today. She wore a jade green top, and a long black skirt. Her symbol, Virgo as it was known on Earth, was on a silver necklace she wore around her neck. 

“Hey, what's up?” She scooted over so Kanaya could sit on the edge with her. She sat down and looked out for a moment before turning towards Vriska.

“Rose says that Dave got John to play SuBurb and that they are playing soon.”

She grinned, slapping both hands against her jean covered legs in excitement. “Oh yes! Finally, we can get back on track!”

Kanaya smiled and nodded. “I thought you would be excited. When the game starts, Sollux believes we will be able to talk to them.”

“Has Karkat decided who will be the patron Trolls?”

“Well... I will help Rose along with Eridan, Equius, and Nepeta. Terezi will help Dave with Sollux and Aradia. Gamzee, Tavros and Feferi will help Jade. You and Karkat will help John.”

Vriska laughed and hit her knees again. “Good! Gooooooood! About time fearless leader let me get back to doing something useful.”

Kanaya nodded her head, though a strange expression came over her face. When Vriska asked what was wrong it took a moment for the jade blooded troll to respond. “I am just worried that we will end up in the same mess as last time. We will kill one another again at the tiniest problem.”

“If anyone tries it, Karakt will go nuts and stop them all in their tracks.”

Kanaya let out a silvery laugh and nodded. But her face quickly turned serious again. “I know that we-”

“Calm down! Don't worry about the negatives for once! Everything is going to be alright. We're going back to the Medium!”

Rose shut the door silently, shaking her head as she did. Yes, she barely remembered these trolls, but what she did remember told her that Kanaya was right to worry. The trolls were dangerous and five years on Earth did little to temper their darker natures. But she could only hope that Vriska's hope was well placed.

Back to SuBurb she went. She could feel Lord English looming.


	2. Act One: Scene Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Trolls are reintroduce and things get explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, here is goes again. If anyone wants to beta-read for me I would really like the help. I went through and made sure I didn't spell anything wrong but more then likely I missed something. Alright, here is goes again!

II

 

“I don't see how this is a very good idea.”

Tavros sat at the edge of the forest, looking up at Jade Harely's labatory/house. It wasn't all that far away but this was still the closest that Tavros felt like getting. Feferi on the other hand was very excited about meeting Jade. Tavros was too, really, he was just nervous.

“This is so glubbing exciting! Sea how close we are? We only got a little more to go!”

Tavros nodded but then shook his head. “Yeah! Your right. Let's get going! Gamzee, we're heading up.”

Gamzee just nodded, feeling none of their excitement. Five years ago when he was still high on supor smile he would have been more excited. But that shit rotted your think pan and when he got off of it he had done horrible things. Some of it had been fixed when everyone came back and forgave him. But he couldn't forgive himself.

So as he stood at the edge of the forest, looking after his best friend and favorite dudette he couldn't bring himself to care. But they were happy so he felt a little better. A little, but not much.

Tavros and Feferi got about twenty feet away from Jade's house when the girl came out. She pointed a shotgun straight at them.

“Who the hell are you,” she spat, green eyes narrowed in anger. She pointed the gun straight at Gamzee, the clear biggest treat.

“We're friends,” Tavros said, jumping in front of her gun. “We're from Rose! She sent us to help prep you for the game! For SuBurb!”

Jade looked surprised then lowered the gun. The first thing they noticed was the large scar on the left side of her face. It looked pretty bad but it was still Jade. Her hair was still long and up in a braid that went down her back. She wore a green tanktop with a blue atom on the front, brown cargo pants and heavy hiking boots. She wore numerous colored strings on the fingers of both hands. Tavros remembered overhearing that she used them as reminders.

“So,” Jade still had the gun at the ready but at least she wasn't pointing it at them. “You guys are Trolls? I was expecting something... strange but this is a lot stranger then I thought.”

“Yeah, we're trolls Jade,” Feferi said, laughing as she came up. She then noticed the scar. “Oh glub! What happened?”

Jade's hand went up to her cheek almost subconsciously because when she noticed she moved her hand. Tavros spoke up first though.

“That's my fault. Because Beck isn't around anymore I couldn't redirect the bullet into your guardian. I'm so sorry.”

She looked even more confused. “Can you guys just come inside and tell me everything?”

“Of course. Lets go inside and we'll explain everything. Everything will be fin.”

 

 

Dave sat on his bed, looking at his sun glasses as he thought. He couldn't believe that Rose had talked him into playing the game again. He still remembered what happened five years ago. Everything came back after a conversation with that Troll.

Dave put his sunglasses back on and sighed. Oh well. Terezi was sitting at his computer while Sollux and Aradia looked out the window. At least Bro was cool with them hanging around and they were here to help. He felt like he could use all the help that he could get.

He stood up and stretched for a moment before walking over to the computer and looking over Tezezi shoulder. She was talking to Karkat it looked like... some kind of progress report. The troll looked up at him, grinning her signature shark tooth grin before she turned her attention back to the computer screen.

“So, Karkat says that he and Vriska are going to head over to John's house before the game gets to him so they can help him out. Do you think we should warn him? Honestly I don't think that we should because the expression he will get on his face will be so funny. I want Karkat to tell me all about it!”

He thought for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah. But if he has a heart attack then don't blame it on me.”

She laughed. “Of course. We'll just blame it on Vriska.”

Dave shook his head. Terezi and Vriska had never been able to bury the hatchet like many of the other trolls had after they were brought back to life. He guessed there was too much bad blood between them, that it went back too far to be easily forgiven. He didn't really have anything against the two trolls, but he did trust Terezi a lot more then Vriska. It Terezi didn't like her, she had to have a good reason too.

“So I fixed your computer so it will work better.” Sollux moved away from the window and over towards the two of them, Aradia following behind. He wore a black tanktop and light black pants, and saddles on his feet. His Gemini symbol was tattooed on his right shoulder in his blood color, a mustard yellow color. He had a strong lisp, but after a while Dave had gotten use to it. “And when the game starts we should all be able to easily keep track of one another when we get separated.”

“It should come in handy,” Aradia said, smiling softly. Her long hair was thick and wavy, and her her ram shaped horns fit into her hair nicely. She wore a simple black dress with her Aries tattooed to her left shoulder in a dark red color. She smiled again, showing sharp white teeth and dark gums before she wrapped a arm around Sollux.

“The game is going to start soon,” Terezi said, shaking her head. She turned off pesturchum and looked back at Dave, eyes concerned under her bright red sunglasses. Like the other two, she wore all black. She wore a black tank top with the Libra symbol in teal on the front. She wore a black skirt, and long boots. Her hair was up in a simple pony tail to keep the hair off her neck. Did Dave mention it was really hot? Yep, it was very hot.

She nibbled on her lip, and looked back at the computer screen. “This time, its going to be a lot harder to win. With Bec Noir still around and-”

“Bec Noir is still around?!”

Terezi looked back up at him and nodded. Dave was shocked. He thought that when the Scratch happened it would have erased the demon from existence. But it was still around. “How in the hell are we suppose to deal with that?”

“Well, PM has been following him since then and keeping him at bay. I'm glad she is still around.”

“PM?”

“She's one of your Exiles, meant to help guide you along to certain paths and work in the background to make sure you win. She's Jade's exile. She took the white queen's ring after she and her other two friends were killed by Noir and became like him. So she's... Bec... can't think of anything clever to say to that.”

Dave sat down, running a hand through his hair. “Now. Bec Noir is still around, and the other guy... You said something about Lord English.”

Sollux, Aradia and Terezi all looked at one each other, sharing an expression before Aradia nodded. “Lord English is an indestructible demon of darkness summoned to the universe after the destruction of ours. Or at least, it appeared to be that. The truth is, he's been here all along.”

Dave sighed and shook his head. This whole thing was getting more and more confusing. But he could deal with it. He was nothing if not a level headed dude. He nodded and stood up. “Well, let's hear the whole story over some Subway. Come on.”

 

 

Karkat Vantas stood outside of John Egbert hive, home, and slipped his hands out of his pockets. It had been a long time since he had last talked to John, and of course the human didn't remember him. But that wasn't the important thing. The important thing was getting this game started and getting everything right this time. Last time everything had gone wrong. This time he fucking wouldn't let it.

He turned his head slightly and saw Vriska staring at the door excited, way more excited then him. Karakt frowned deepened at the look. She knew that she had a thing for John but he wasn't going to put up with any short of mix species romance during their first visit. Ever if he could manage it! He walked over to her and shook his head.

“Don't try anything funny when John opens the door.”

She looked at him with fake surprise. “Why would I evvvvvvvver try anything, fearless Leader?”

“He won't remember us,” Karkat snapped, jabbing a finger in her face. “We don't want to give his weak human heart any reason to give out do we? We need his goddamn wind powers!”

“I know. Honestly, the way talk if anyone over heard they would think I don't have a brain! Ugh. But yes, I'll follow your lead. But if he does remember us, I am going to do something!”

Karkat shook his head and turned his attention back to the door. Alright, here it goes. He walked over to the door and was just about to knock when Vriska tabbed on his shoulder. “Are you sure he's lusu- um Guardian is gone?”

“Yes, I'm sure. I saw him leave in his car to who knows where. By the time he gets back we will have explained most of everything to John. Now get the fuck away. I got to knock.”

She didn't look the slightest bit annoyed at his outburst and he felt short of relieved at that. But he turned his attention back to the door and knocked. Three very hard knocks on the door produced the sound of someone inside the house, John, saying that he was coming. Karkat took a step back and gathered his thoughts. When the door opened, John took one look at then and nearly freaked out.

“WHAT THE... YOU CAN NOT BE REAL!”

“John, calm the fuck down and-”

“No! I dreamed you guys up and now here you are! What the fuck is going on?”

Vriska pushed Karkat lightly aside and came up to where she was standing directly in front of John and carefully grabbed the human's shoulders. Leaning forward so they would be eye level she wore a look of... Well, something Karkat had never seen on her face before. Was it something like compassion?

“John, take deep breaths. We're friends. We are here to help you get through SuBurb successfully. We are not here to hurt you.”

The human's mouth worked for a few minutes more without producing a sound. Then he stopped trying to talk and took quick, gasping breaths before he began to calm down. He moved a little away from Vriska, she letting him move away from her grip easily. John sighed, fixed his glasses and then looked back to them.

“What are you guys?”

“Trolls,” Vriska responded with a grin. “We're from the Planet Alterina, a planet that is in another time and place and doesn't matter.”

“Vriska, I got it from here.”

She turned for a moment and looked surprised before an annoyed expression crossed her face and she turned away with a huff. “Alright. Do what you want.”

Karkat turned towards John. “I'm Karkat, and I'm the leader of the group of Trolls that are going to be helping you worthless humans out this time around.”

“Worthless?”

“Maybe not completely, but you guys did mess up your session horribly last time around. Why do you think we here right now? But this time is going to be different. You got us to make sure you get through.”

John seemed to be thinking about what he said, and after a few minutes he nodded. Karakt knew it wouldn't be that hard to convince him. He was optimistic to a fault at times. He looked over at Vriska who was making her way back towards her two wheeled device and grabbed her backpack before moving back towards them.

“Maybe we should talk inside,” she said, and Karkat had to agree with her.

“Yeah, before anyone notices up.”

John lead them inside of his hive, home, and took them up to his bed room so they could talk in private without his dad walking in. Karkat removed his jacket and his beanie hat as they moved up stars and stuffed it in his own backpack. It was hot enough here, and with all the talking he was going to do he wanted to be at least a little comfortable. He saw Vriska shed her black jacket as well, showing she was wearing a black tank top with her symbol on the front. Was she trying to do something? He didn't doubt it.

They got into John's room and the first thing that Karkat noticed was all the crappy movie posters. Con Air, Ghost Dad, Little Monsters... all crappy human movies that failed to compare to the old Troll movies that he use to watch. At least he had found some decent human romantic comedies to fill the last five years that they had spent waiting. Karkat made his way over to the window and looked out before turning back around.

“Oh, by the way John I'm Vriska Sekert!”

John looked at her, and nodded. An expression had crossed his face that seemed to say that he had heard it before but didn't remember. It was going to be a long day, he just knew it.

 

 

Dave sat at the subway with his troll companions, friends, and watched Terezi get way too much kaktup on her sub. But that was Terezi for you. To her, red was the best color in the world. Aradia got a simple meatball sub and Sollux got a turkey ham and black forest ham. Everyone was staring at the three trolls like something was wrong with them, because of course in their eyes something was wrong with them. At least their hats covered their horns and they didn't look too strange with gray skin.

They sat down outside, far away from the crowds of people so Dave didn't feel like the trolls were getting freaked out. They seemed to be taking everything pretty well though. He was glad they were so chilled. While they ate, Terezi began to explain everything that she could remember.

“Well, of course you remember most of it. But it wouldn't hurt to restate everything for clarity. You began the originate session when you were thirteen, right on John's thirteenth birthday. John entered the medium first, followed quickly by Rose. You followed afterwords Dave and then Jade entered last. John prototyped a harlequin statue and his grandmothers ash's. Rose prototyped a dead cat of hers and a tentacle princess. You prototyped a dead crow with a sword still through it and then your future shelf to create Davesprite. Then-”

Dave waved a hand. “Wait a second. Is he still around?”

Terezi looked at the other two trolls who shrugged and she turned back. “As far as I know, he isn't. He might be around... but if he hasn't appeared already then he must have got deleted by the Scratch.”

“Well, that's shit. He became a sprite just to avoid not existing and here goes the Scratch and bop, he doesn't exist.”

“It does suck. But the game is never fair. It never will be, and only this time can we work together and beat the game. Lets do it for ourselves and what ever future we will have.”

Sometimes Dave forgot that the Trolls had lost a lot more then him. It took only a moment looking from Terezi's face, to Sollux and Aradia to remember that fact. They had won their game, but then Bec Noir had jumped in and destroyed their chance to enter their new universe. It had to suck.

“Its going to be a simple matter to beat the game,” Dave said with a smirk, and Terezi looked at him again with her own shark toothed grin.

“Of course it is! We are all going to be working together this time, not trying to get each other killed. We just got to be careful. Not that I am worried. We got the Coolkid after all!”

She hit him lightly on the arm and they all shared a laugh. It was an alright day, though they were talking about SuBurb and he didn't really like going back there. But if it was what they had to do to make a better future for everyone then hell, he would do it.

“So, your land is the Land of Heat and Clockwork, LOHAC. John's land is the Land of Wind and Shade. LOWAS. Rose's land is the Land of Light and Rain, LOLAR. Jade's land and the Land of Frost and Frogs, LOFAF,” Aradia intoned, counting off the lands on her fingers. She took a bite out of her sub, a meatball marinara. “Each one of you dealt with your lands quickly but this time we can't let our quest side. You must deal with your Land and then move on to Jade's.”

“Yeah? Because of the Genius Frog thing?”

“Exactly. That will be extremely important in the final goal. We can not avoid it. But we have to be aware of what is going on around us. Bec Noir could come along at any moment and kill anyone of us.”

Dave looked at the Maid of Time and put a hand on her shoulder. “Its cool. With all of you guys helping us, and me there to take care of a lot of the bad guys. Everything will go great.”

 

 

 

“So, do you understand everything we've been trying to tell you?”

John sat at the table, looking down at the floor as he thought. Vriska and Karkat had spun a fantastic tale. It was a story of a game, a game that would destroy the world but pave the way for a new universe and a better future. They told him about his part in the story, about his life as the Heir of Breath and what he did right up to the Scratch.

Then they told him what needed to be done now to insure that they won they game this time. Karkat wanted to have his homeworld back and actually make his people better. Vriska didn't say what she wanted, besides to win the game. It sounded to him like she didn't care much about anything but winning the game in the end. He was trying to process all the information and didn't think he had enough time to ask all the questions he wanted to ask.

“I got the main idea I think. Its just really confusing. You really expect me to believe all of this right on the bat?”

Vriska looked at Karkat, and he shook his head. “Hell no, I don't expect you to believe everything or understand everything. When the game comes around though, the information we told you will come in handy. But we'll be there to prepare you and make sure you get yourselves through the game.”

John's computer bingged, giving him a welcome breather from the trolls. He walked over to his computer and saw it was Jade.

 

[gardenGnostic] started pesturing [ectoBiologist]

 

GG: hey john!

GG: I was just wondering if you've met your trolls.

EB: yes I have.

GG: I bet that your not feeling all that great about it.

GG: I know that I am confused as hell about the whole thing.

EB: I just don't know what to do.

EB: they are setting up a good story but it just sounds too strange to be true.

EB: if they would have told me about it a few years ago I might have believed them.

EB: but now?

EB: I don't know.

GG: I know just how you feel. But the trolls that I am talking too are very nice about the whole thing.

GG: feferi for example, she's a seatrolls she says.

GG: she's really nice and really excited to get back into the game.

GG: gamzee is nice too but... he seems sad.

GG: tavros is really nice too, if shy.

EB: there are only two trolls at my house.

EB: vriska and karkat.

EB: karkat is grumpy but trying to help it seems and vriska is really nice.

EB: but karkat doesn't like it when she tries to get close to me.

EB: I think she likes me...

GG: that sounds so cute! :)

GG: what does she look like?

EB: well, she had gray skin, one hooked horn and the other looks like a pincer?

EB: she wears glasses and had blue eyes, with one eye with seven pupils.

GG: I didn't mean tell me what she looks like!

GG: I meant, do you find her cute?

EB: ….

EB: I guess she is kind of pretty.

GG: :)

GG: I think that you should at least try to be friends with them.

GG: and see where it goes!

GG: everything will work out, you'll see

GG: till next time!

EB: bye Jade!

 

[gardenGnostic] stopped pestering [ectoBiologist]

 

John sighed. He felt like it was going to be a long week.


	3. Act One: Scene Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions are asked, Jade questions her memory, and John asks Karkat about Vriska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have all of Act One finished, so I will try to post a chapter a day until Act One finishes. After the, my uploads will slow down. But I kind of enjoy this chapter. Here we go!

III

 

[turntechGodhead] started pestering [tentacleTherapist]

 

TG: yo rose

TG: has john told you if he got the game or not

TT: I have not revised any information from him for a couple of days.

TT: He talked to Jade about the game a few days ago but he hasn't talked to anyone to my knowledge since then.

TG: he must be busy with his trolls

TG: karkat and the spider bitch vriska

TT: I bet she will enjoy the time she hears you call her that.

TG: most likely she will

TG: sounds like the type that can't take it, but can dish it

TT: That sounds like it is most likely true. Anyway.

TT: Is there another reason you wanted to talk?

TG: yeah

TG: i've been meaning to ask you about the game...

TG: do you remember anything?

TT: I do remember shadows of things from the last Session. Echos of memories...

TT: Imprints of relationships and ideas, along with shadows of actions.

TT: Kanaya says it has to do with my title in the game, Seer of Light.

TT: She also says the reason I don't remember everything like you must is because I went Grimdark at some point.

TT: It seems almost fitting considering my interests.

TG: yeah, we need to make sure that you don't go grimdark again in this session

TG: we kind of need you to keep your mind free from dark influence

TT: I won't. Not this time.

TT: I will make sure not to fall under the blood fester throws again. You can rest assured.

TG: that's fucking good

TG: because I would drag your ass back to the light no matter what

TG: you could kick and scream all you want but I would fucking pull your ass back 

TT: And I would have to thank you for keeping such great care of me.

TG: hell yes. 

TG: got to run rose

TG: hopefully john will message one of us when he gets his game

TT: Talk to you soon.

 

[turntechGodhead] stopped pestering [tentacleTherapist]

 

Rose looked at her computer, and then closed her eyes. She try to recall any information from the past, any echo that might tell her that everything would be alright. But all she felt was an overwhelming since of fear and terror, and evil. She could feel Lord English growing closer to their universe. It made her scared, deeply scared for everyone and everything around her. She took a deep breath and moved away from her computer.

Kanaya was asleep in her bed, curled up on her right side with her arms wrapped around one of her pillows. It was actually pretty adorable, and Rose let herself feel relaxed for a couple of seconds. It was good that she was here. Rose didn't know what she would do if she didn't have the trolls help. Or the others.

She turned, looking over at Nepeta. She was sleeping in her love seat, Vodka Mutiei on her lap. Eridan and Equius were staying in the guest bed room, which seemed to match the sea trolls taste along with the rest of the house. (Though he didn't get the Wizard statues.) She got up from her computer and walked over to the bed. It was at the moment that Kanaya decided to wake up.

“Rose,” she mumbled, then moved over a little in the bed. “You can sleep here. I could get up or...”

“No,” she shook her head. It was a strange thought, nice, but she knew she shouldn't. She didn't remember everything about her relationship with the troll, except for an echo of a friendship. And what would he Mother say? Actually, it would be scandalous. She was almost tempted.

“I can sleep on the floor,” she said instead. “I was just making sure you were warm enough and didn't need another blanket. My Mother keeps it cool inside the house. And I remember you saying that you use to live in the desert.”

“I'm fine. Its warm enough in here for me,” she said, sitting up a little. She noticed Nepeta asleep in the chair and she smiled. “I'm in your mother's debt for letting us stay here.”

“No your not. Its the least we could do for you. Now rest up. Tomorrow John could get his game and we might have to begin the quest again.”

Kanaya nodded and curled back up, arms tighter against the pillow. Rose grinned again and moved away from the bed. She headed into her small closet and found her spare blanket and pillows, and made herself a bed on the floor, close to the bed. It didn't take long for her to go to sleep. It never took her long any more.

 

 

 

Jade stared out her window, looking over the small island she lived on. She wasn't use to having so many people around. Since her Grandfather died (old age), it had just been her on the island. Grandfather left her plenty of food behind, and water. Everything that she could possibly need had been supplied for her. The only thing that hadn't been provided for was people. That's why she role-played so much on the internet. Social interaction, even over the web with people she could never truly know, was better then complete loneliness.

Now she had three complete strangers in her home. They weren't human, and they seemed to know her pretty well. She couldn't remember the game they were talking about at all, but she had dreamed about it. The green string on her finger reminded her about the game. The black one reminded her of...

Bec! Her beloved dog! Her one companion through the lonely years. Why couldn't she remember him for...

And there it went again. Her attention was dragged away by the sound of Feferi talking to Tavros with excitement clear of her voice. She was always excited it seemed. She left her room and walked down the stair just to see the two of them talking. Feferi had her arms wrapped around one of the pillars, peering around the corner at the bull horned troll. Tavros had his hands in his pockets and was saying something she didn't quiet understand. He had to be speaking his native tongue which she didn't understand at all. He looked a little frustrated, but Feferi just grinned back. 

That's when Tavros noticed her and smiled a little, waving her down. When she reached them Tavros said, “We were just talking about checking out the sea. Have you ever tried to hold your breath underwater for a long time?”

“Yeah,” Jade said, smiling. “Once I did it for almost two minutes! That's not very long I know but I'm only human.”

“I can hold my breath for---eve--r,” Feferi said, with a giggle. 

“That's because your a Sea Troll, Fef.”

“I know! I was just playing along!”

Feferi covered her mouth to quiet her giggling but it really wasn't working. She was all smiles and laughter today. Jade wondered if there ever was a time that she wasn't so excited. Jade didn't think there was. She had a feeling though that as soon as the game started she would be more serious.

Speaking of trolls and excitement... “Hey, where's Gamzee?”

Tavros and Feferi looked at each other with troubled filled expressions on their faces. It was Feferi who answered her question. “Oh, he's asleep on you basement. He said he felt better if he was away from everyone else.”

That made Jade feel pretty sad. Gamzee had been really quiet and sad looking since he got to her home. She had tried to talk to him, to get him out of his shell but he didn't say too much. What he did say was fouled up with a lot of cursing and small statements. She wished that he didn't feel so bad. He had to have been through a lot of stuff before he came to their world.

“Have you guys talked to any of the other trolls since you came here?”

“We talked to Karkat to tell him where we are and how things went, and then to Kanaya to tell her also that we are here. Oh yeah, Rose wanted to ask if you talked to John again.”

“I'll remember to tell her that I haven't. I guess he is just busy with Vriska and Karkat.”

Was there a flash of anger that crossed Tavros's face for just a second? It went by so fast that Jade almost thought that she imagined it. But then she saw Feferi's look of concern and knew that she didn't imagine it. Something must have gone on between the two trolls before the Scratch. She wished she could remember what they were trying to tell her. She had a lot to learn.

 

 

[carcinoGeneticist] started trolling [grimAuxiliatrix]

 

CG: KANAYA, TAKE A SECOND TO STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR STUPID HUMAN FRIEND ROSE

CG: AND RESPOND.

GA: Hello, Karkat. How Is Your Time With John?

CG: DON'T EVEN FUCKING TRY TO DERAIL ME FROM MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT.

CG: IT WON'T FUCKING WORK, YOU KNOW THAT.

CG: IS ROSE FULLY ON BOARD LIKE SHE SAID SHE WOULD BE?

CG: OR WAS SHE JUST PULLING MY HORNS?

GA: She Has Stated That She Is Fully On Board With Any Plan That You Come Up With.

GA: She Also Tells Me Now That She Is Willing To Do May Stupid Things Because You Tell Her To So That We Can Complete The Game.

CG: SHE'S THERE. AND YOU ARE LETTING HER READ OVER YOUR SHOULDER?

CG: WHAT IF WE WERE DISCUSSING CASE SENSITIVE INFORMATION?

GA: Of course I am here Karkat. And why would you bother to hide anything from us?

GA: Isn't you whole plan to help us reach the necessary platitudes so we can level up and defeat Lord English?

CG: SHUT UP. DON'T FUCKING SAY THE DEMON'S NAME.

CG: IT FEELS LIKE FUCKING BAD LUCK EVEN TYPING HIS NAME.

CG: YES, WE ARE HERE TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU WIN THE GAME.

CG: BUT DON'T YOU FORGET ITS ALSO FOR OUR SAKES.

CG: YOU OWE US FOR THE CREATION OF YOUR UNIVERSE AND FOR KEEPING US FROM OUR PRIZE. 

GA: I am truly sorry for that but I had no idea that John would do that. 

GA: And I don't think I remember fully what happened either.

CG: SHIT. DON'T EVEN WORRY ABOUT IT NOW. ITS DONE AND OVER WITH.

CG: THOUGH WE ARE STILL DEALING WITH THE FALLOUT.

CG: WE'LL FIX IT ONCE JOHN GETS HIS FUCKING GAME AND WE CAN ENTER AGAIN.

CG: THIS WILL BE A GAME FOR THE RECORD BOOKS.

GA: I am sure that we will succeed.

GA: Anyway, We Really Need To Get Started Before You Start Talking About The Game Anymore.

GA: I Believe You Might Hurt John's Mind Further, And We Can't Have That.

CA: I COMPLETELY AGREE. I'M OUT FOR NOW.

CA: I'LL SEND A MESSAGE WHEN JOHN GETS HIS GAME AND THEN WE CAN SET UP A TIME FOR PLAYING.

CA: TILL THEN.

 

[carcinoGeneticist] stopped trolling [grimAuxiliatrix]

 

Karkat rubbed his eyes and turned back around, seeing Vriska staring up at John's ceiling while the human was down stairs with his Dad. He couldn't help but think that Vriska was actually behaving pretty well. She had done nothing to freak John out too bad and had kept her urge to tell him everything at a minimum. But he couldn't help but think that she looked... Sad. Kanaya had been telling him that she missed John a lot. More then should be natural for a troll and a human. Maybe the whole reason she wanted to beat the game and see the end was that... 

No. He couldn't imagine her as a human.

“there should be something in the fridge if your friends get hungry,” he heard John's Dad say and the sound of foot steps coming up the stairs. When the door opened and John came back inside, he had a couple of litters of soda in his hand, a bag with cups in it, and was breathing out a sigh of relief.

“Dad was really excited to know that I had friends over,” he said, laughing a little. “I told him you guys would spend most of your time up here. And he said that you guys could stay as long as you like. Do you want a soda?”

“Sure, I'll take a pepsi,” Vriska said, standing up and coming over. There was that smile on her face again. Karkat couldn't stand that look. But it faded quickly as soon as she got her soda and walked back over to the window. She was shutting herself down again, and trying not to rush things. That was good. But he would be damned if he let it go any further.

“What do you want Karkat?”

“How about a pepsi too?”

He poured him a cup and handed it to him. It didn't take long for him and John to be sitting on his bed talking about TV shows again. They had spent a while, when not talking about SuBurb, talking about what they had been watching on TV. When Karkat actually had time to sit and watch TV he would watch all shorts of soaps, sitcoms and other such shows. John, of course, was entertained more by cartoons and fantasy shows. He hadn't outgrown them even though he was almost eighteen but the troll didn't expect him too. It was part of his nature. Vriska didn't seem to be paying any attention, and walked over to her computer to bug someone.

When she was in a conversation, John turned the conversation away from shows and to... her. “Vriska doesn't seem to be on good terms with the rest of the Trolls. At least, that's the way it sounds from the way you two talk.”

He was a little surprised, but also not that much. “She is on good terms with the rest of the trolls. At least as with most of them. She doesn't really like Sollux, or Aradia, Tavros and especially Terezi.”

“Terezi is the troll that's hanging out with Dave right?”

“Yeah, her and Sollux and Aradia.” He took a swallow from his cup. “I suppose you want to know more about Vriska?”

“Actually, no. I want to learn about her from her, not from another person. Its not fair to her.”

Karkat rose an eye brow in surprise. But what ever he wanted to do, he would do. “You should focus more on the game then romance. Or growing really close to anyone. It should be about the final victory.”

“How are we going to achieve that victory if we can't trust one another? We have to become friends and allies in order to win! We have to work as a team or fail.”

“Why are you always like this?”

“Like what?”

“So fucking positive and ready to put your trust in anything. Its annoying.”

“You only put up with because were friends!”

That statement caused Karkat to pause and look at John closer. He had said almost the exact same thing when they had their first conversation, all those years ago. He remembered being confused why such a pathetic hornless, fangless, pale skinned weakling had even known his name let alone was calling him his friend. It was a stupid notion. But eventually they worked their way around each others time lines until they were in fact, friends. 

“Do you remember us being friends,” he asked. John got a funny expression on his face for a few moments before he shook his head.

“I know that I would like to be your friend. It seems almost natural. And besides, we're going to be friends right?”

“Yes John. We're going to be friends.”

 

 

[arachnidsGrip] began trolling [terminallyCapricious]

 

AG: Gamzee? Are you at Jade's house yet?

TC: hey vriska

TC: YES WERE ARE AT JADE'S HOUSE.

AG: Good. I was getting a 8it worried since I haven't heard from you in a while.

TC: worried about me? 

AG: I've 8een worried a8out you since we got here.

AG: I'm just making sure you don't get into trou8ble.

TC: KARKAT MOTHINGFUCKING TAKES CARE OF MOST OF THAT.

TC: wish he was motherfucking here instead of with that shithead john like you.

AG: Hey! >::::(

TC: NO OFFENCE MEANT, MY SPIDER SISTER.

TC: just upset about him nothing motherfucking being here.

TC: BUT TAVROS AND FEFERI ARE MOTHERFUCKING HERE, SO ITS COOL.

TC: are you fucking sad about john not remembering you?

AG: I am a little upset 8ut its no 8ig deal.

AG: He'll remem8er soon enough. 

AG: And we have a game to play.

AG: ::::D

TC: SO YOU PLAN TO GO THROUGH WITH IT?

TC: this motherfucking dude is a little surprised

TC: BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU ALWAYS SEE THINGS TILL THE END.

AG: You know it Gamzee!

AG: Well. Talk to you l8er. 

TC: nice talking to you. honk. :o)

 

[arachnidsGrip] stopped trolling [teminallyCapricious]

 

 

It was early morning. The sun was rising in the east and a soft wind was blowing in from the west. People were out doing their morning routines without much of a worry in the world. Hermes knew what that was like. Or at least, he remembered.

He stood on top of a building in downtown Huston, looking over the people as they got on with their lives. It was going to be another hot day, he could tell. He looked down on the people below and found his target. Dave Strider.

He clicked his tongue in anger when he noticed Dave was not with Terezi or the other Trolls. He had to keep a better eye on them. He watched Dave leave his apartment and head down the road, and followed him by flying from roof top to roof top. He was heading for the store. No doubt to by them some stuff to keep themselves entertained before the Game. He watched the store for thirty minutes before Dave came back out with lots of bags in his arms and headed back towards his apartment. Good. 

It wouldn't be long now. 


	4. Act One: Scene Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to come together, Vriska shows more then a hint of flushed feelings for John, and the game is started.

VI

It had nearly been a week since they had came to John's house. Vriska was awake as she normally was in the dead of night. Karkat was asleep, leaning up against the wall of John's room with his arms crossed. John himself was asleep on his bed and was snoring loudly. With a soft sigh, Vriska turned away from the both of them and back at her computer. 

She couldn't sleep. She use to think that it was silly that Karkat couldn't sleep through the day or sleep at all back in the Veil. But now she knew how he felt. Every time she slept she had horrible nightmares. They were worse then any day terrors or daymares she had ever had on Alterina. She hugged herself and sat down by her computer. 

Then her computer binged and she groaned. Why did someone have to bug her now while she was moping? She turned towards the computer and pulled it closer to her. Oh, she hadn't talked to his guy before....

 

[wingedMessenger] has begun pestering [arachnidsGrip]

 

WM: hey vriska

AG: ::::(

AG: How do you know my name?

AG: And why are you 8uggging me?

WM: just wanted to tell you that john's game is coming in the mail in the morning

WM: you'll be able to start the game soon

AG: Oh gr8!

AG: 8ut why do you care? I don't even know you!

WM: we haven't met yes

WM: but you know me in a way

AG: Then who are you? 

WM: not telling.

AG: >::::(

WM: also you should try and get some sleep before the game

WM: you won't get much once the game starts

AG: I'm not listeeeeeeeening to you!!!!!!!!!

AG: I don't even know you, so I am not going to do what you say!

AG: Get lost!!!!!!!!

 

[arachinidsGrip] stopped trolling [wingedMessenger]

 

Why couldn't everyone leave her alone? Why couldn't she stopped getting bugged by every strange person on the web that knew about the Game? Oh, her head hurt a lot. She rubbed her head and stood up, walking out of the room and down the stairs. She had to get some air. Anything to calm her mind. 

She opened the door and the cool air rushed across her face. She closed her eyes for a moment and let the air rush over her. She opened her eyes and moved and headed towards the back of the yard. She sat down on John's Pogo seat and looked up into the sky. 

She had been sitting for a while when she heard movement behind her and when she turned she saw it was John. She smiled for a moment before she shut it down. She had to keep herself calm, and not leak any information before John needed to know it. Karkat had been very clear on that. Despite how much she disagreed with him on many things, she agreed that certain information needed to be kept from him. And despite how much she wanted to spill everything to him she kept it down.

“Hey John,” she said instead, with a slight smile on her face. She watched him come over to her and look out into the night himself.

“Hey Vriska. Why aren't you sleeping? A lot on your mind?”

“You could say that.” Vriska looked at him for a moment and couldn't help but admire the cute human man that he had grown into. She remembered how adorable he had been when he was kid and it was nice to see that he had turned into something really hot. She pushed that thought aside though for the time being. If she could wait and get her irons into the fire while the game went on everything would work out. She just had to wait and see her plans unfold.

“I got bugged by this new guy who said that you were getting your game copy in the morning.”

John looked in surprise at her and then nodded. “Alright. I was hoping ot get this whole thing started soon so its good that it came as soon as it did.”

“I'm just glad to get this show on the road. Remember that Rose will be your server player. Hopefully she doesn't mess up like she did last time!”

“What exactly did she do last time?”

Vriska made a zipping motion over her mouth and shook her head. “My lips are sealed. If you want to know, you'll have to wait to for when you remember everything.”

He sighed and turned away, crossing his arms in annoyance. “Why is it always like that with you two? Karkat isn't willing to talk about anything involving the game except the basics and your the same way. How am I suppose to beat the game without knowing what to avoid?”

“You are just going to have to trust us alright?” 

“Heh. That's a good one. I don't even know you. I've just been dreaming about you for years and I just don't know...”

She could barely hear his last statement, his voice had dropped down low, but she leaned forward and put a hand on his shoulder. “Listen John. I know that things have been pretty hard to shallow with all of the strange stories and strange sights that you have been seeing lately. Heck, if I were a human I wouldn't handle a troll appearance as calmly as you had. I would be super laaaaaaaame, unlike you. You handled things pretty well considering.”

She managed to get a slight smile out of him and she considered it to be a victory. She hit him lightly on the arm and laughed. For a moment or two they just sat in the night, enjoying the cool air. Vriska knew that she would miss this in a way when the game began. They would have little time to talk besides logs telling progress reports. She would have time though, if her plans worked.

John took a breath, before he turned towards her again and said, “So, how close were we before the Scratch happened?”

She nibbled on her finger for a few moments, then put her hand down. “Well, we were friends. Its kind of complicated to explain since you don't remember. I helped you reach God Tier after one of my friends tried to get you killed.”

“Why did they do that?”

“I have no idea honestly. But that doesn't matter anymore. Its another time line. It will never matter again really, unless they try to do it again.” Vriska shook her head. “I don't think she will but... You never know.”

“So you guys survived the Scratch and spent five years on Earth. Then you and Karkat decided to come over her and help me. Isn't it strange to help someone that you remember so well and I don't remember anything about you?”

“Honestly, I'm use to it.”

John looked like her like she said that she was use to dieing (which in a way she was but in a way she wasn't). He leaned forward. “You must be really depressed. I'll try my best to remember you since you sacrificed so much.”

Vriska couldn't stand it. John was so sweet, he would give her cavities if it could. She leaned up, grabbed both sides of his face and gave him a quick kiss. His lips were warm, and he tasted like blueberries. She pulled back and smirked at him. He blushed at her and for a while couldn't say anything. She laughed nervously.

“Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to do that for a long time.”

“I... um... That was really unexpected.”

“Think of it this way,” she said, rising a hand, “its something you can wave over your friend Dave. You got a kiss from the hottest of the Troll girls!”

John left her soon after that, going back to his room. She couldn't blame him for being super embarrassed by having her kiss him. She didn't regret it though. She had been wanting to do that for a very long time. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the rest of the night. 

 

 

Dave Strider took a few steps forward, sword drawn out and glinting in the sunlight. Terezi was grinning at him as he approached, her cane sword out at the ready. When she told him that they should spar, he had originally been against it. He didn't see a reason to fight his troll friends but she told him it was for the game. She wanted to see if he was any more prepared for the game. She also said that she didn't doubt his ability at all, just wanted to see it in action herself.

So here he was on the roof of the apartment building, sword drawn out and ready to strike at Terezi. He moved around in a circle, careful of his footing. Even though she wasn't blind anymore, he knew she could still smell him better then she could see him. It make her a dangerous foe. 

He went for the attack. He trusted forward, going for her side in an attempt to draw first blood. That was how their duel was going to go. Terezi said they wouldn't stop till she could smell either his yummy candy colored blood or her sea water. He wanted the duel to be over with quickly but she wouldn't let it.

Her sword went up, blocking his blow and she danced away from him. With a smirk she danced back towards him, and slashed at his chest. He blocked the attack, and pressed forward in attempt to break her block. She wasn't having anything of it and attacked him back. They went back in forth for a while, neither one of them landing a blow.

Finally though, they both landed a solid blow. Terezi cut his arm right above his shoulder and at the same time he slashed a long cut on her thigh. She smirked at him as she stood up, hand going down to touch the cut. Her fingers were stained with her teal blood. He didn't actually believed them before about actually having other colored blood then them. But there it was, as clear as fucking day. She had teal blood. It was bizarre.

“That was a pretty good match,” she said, bringing her hand up to her mouth and giving her blood a small lick. She made a face and put her hand back down. “We are pretty evenly matched I think. But I wondered what would happen if this had been an actual fight.”

“I don't want to get into a real fight with you,” Dave found himself replying. She nodded and moved towards him. She sheathed her sword cane and put a hand on a bit of blood that was flowing down his arm. 

“Your blood is like Karkat's,” she mummered and watched the red blood mix with the teal. She then whipped it away with a towel and nodded. He was glad she hadn't decided to lick it like she had done her own blood.

“Well, isn't that strange. But it figures. He claims he's our god and we have the same blood color.”

She made a face at him, scrunching up her noise in almost a look of disgust. “Yeah, he would say something like that. But it might be true that since he was going to claim the Ultimate Reward, you would have the same blood color as him.”

It made since, in a strange way. If one of the other Trolls had tried to claim the reward, would their blood be any different? Would their blood had been teal like Terezi or yellow like Sollux? Dave honestly didn't want to know and didn't care that much. It was just fun to think about, if things had gone differently. He picked up his own towel and whipped the sweat off his brow. He wasn't concern about the cut on his arm. 

His PDA pinged, and he looked at it to see John was pestering him. 

 

[ectoBiologist] started pestering [turntechGodhead]

 

EB: dave! I got the game finally!

TG: its about fucking time really

TG: you need to tell rose and we can get this shit started

EB: she was going to be who I contacted next but I wanted to tell you first.

EB: karkat and vriska are really excited to get back into the game.

EB: they keep trying to tell me stuff that they remember but I don't understand a word of it.

EB: :B

TG: terezi, sollux and aradia told me everything

TG: terezi really doesn't like holding back information.

EB: lucky you

EB: karkat won't let vriska tell me anything and she won't even say anything when I talk to her in private

TG: you two already getting close

TG: shit

EB: yeah, she kissed me.

TG: oh shit man

TG: fuck

TG: I mean its cool that you got to kiss her and everything but shit

TG: terezi doesn't trust her and I don't think you should either

EB: well she isn't a bad person

EB: she went through a lot I think in the last session

EB: she even sounds like she is use to being forgotten which is depressing as hell

EB: and karkat seems to trust her even though he is grumpy and everything

EB: terezi and her must have a long and troubled history that we don't know about

TG: do they ever

TG: shit went down on the asteroid from what I know and before that

TG: honestly I'm wondering if I should tell you anything about the shit that went down even before that

EB: even if you tell me I won't care that much.

EB: its in the past! 

EB: it happened years ago and doesn't matter that much anymore.

TG: you are such an optimist

EB: I know.

TG: but lets just say that terezi and vriska use to be friends but vriska did some stuff

TG: some very bad shit that ended their friendship on a bad ass note

TG: I don't think that they really talked that much since coming to earth

TG: I think that vriska might have tried to say something but it didn't work apparently

TG: but just be careful

TG: I don't want my best bro getting hurt over a girl like her

EB: I will be careful. 

EB: thanks for the consern. :B

EB: I'm going to bug rose now and see when we're going to start. Talk to you soon!

TG: take care

 

[ectoBiologist] stopped pestering [turntechGodhead]

 

“That was John wasn't it,” Terezi asked and he nodded. She also told him that he got the game. She smiled at him and nodded. “I'll go and tell the others. We'll start setting up!'

 

 

Current [gallowsCalibrator] has opened a memo titled **4LL JUMP ON TH4 SUBURB TRUCK!**

 

CGC: 4LL R1GHT 3V3RY ON3!

CGC: JOHN H4S H1S GAM3 NOW, SO W1TH K4RK4T'S PROM1SS1ON 1TS B4TTL3STAT1ONS!

Current carcinoGeneticist responded to the memo

CCC: YES, BY ALL MEANS. 

CCC: LETS GET THIS FUCKING SHOW ON THE ROAD!

CCC: BUT FIRST ROLL CALL.

CCC: TEREZI IS ALREADY HERE AND SO AM I.

Current grimAuxiliatrix has responded to the memo

CGA: Here.

CGA: Rose Is Being Informed About John's Game As I Type This

CGA: I Believe It Would Be Best If We Proceed Carefully

CGC: DON'T WORRY K4N4Y4. W3 W1LL B3 V3RY C4R3FUL.

Current adiosToreador responded to the memo

CAT: uM, i'M SURE WE WILL BE VERY CAREFUL KANAYA.

CAT: wE REALLY DON'T WANT ANYTHING BAD TO HAPPEN THIS TIME AROUND.

CAT: dO WE?

CAT: oH, aND HERE.

Current caligulasAquarium responded to the memo

CCA: wwhat are wwe evven doing?

CCC: GOOD TO SEE THE FUCKING PRINCE OF THE SEA HAS FINALLY COME BACK ONLINE.

CCA: cut your shit, kar. I've had trouble adjusting to earth life.

CCC: WE'VE ALL HAD TROUBLE YOU JUST DEALT WITH IT WORSE THEN THE OTHERS.

CCA: blah

Current arsenicCatnip has responded to the memo

CAC: :33< *kitty struts into the memo with tail held high*>

CAC: :33<*she flicks her ears up in attention and addresses the cutest leader ever*>

CAC: :33< Nepeta is here Karkat!>  
CC: GOOD.

CAC: :33<*kitty looks nervously at her leader and wonders if a certain spider is alright*>

Current arachnidsGrip has responded to the memo

CAG: Worried a8out me Nepeta!

CAG: How sweet!

CAG: I am purrfectly alright. :::::)

CAG: And here Leader!

CAC: :33<*kitty gives the spider a quick lick of greeting before going to sit and wait for her moirail to appear*>

Current apocalypseArisen has responded to the memo

CAA: I am here as well karkat.

Current centaursTesticle has responded to the memo

CCT: D---> I am here as well Leader

CAA: hey equius

CCT: D---> hell0 aradia

Current cuttlefishCuller has responded to the memo

CCC: I am )(---HR---E and R—EADY for action!

CCC: 38D

CCA: fef...

CCC: W----E will talk soon Eridan

CCC: Promise!

Current twinArmageddons has responded to the memo

CTA: here KK

CCC: ALRIGHT. SINCE EVERYONE IS HERE NOW WE CAN START DISCUSSING OUR PLANS.

CCC: FIRST OFF WE SHOULD STAY CLOSE TO OUR PATRON KIDS.

CGT: TH4T SHOULDN'T B3 TH4T H4RD 4T F1RST.

CCC: WAIT. WHERE THE FUCK IS GAMZEE?

CAT: hE UMM, sAID THAT HE DIDN'T WANT TO GET ONLINE.

CAT: hE'S SITTING BY MY COMPUTER THOUGH.

CCC: TELL HIM TO DRAG HIS ASS ONLINE. I'M TRIED OF WAITING FOR HIM.

Current terminallyCapricious has responded to the memo

CTC: honk

CTC: HONK

CTC: here

CCC: GOOD. FINALLY.

CCC: BUT WE WANT THEM TO BE ABLE TO GET THROUGH THEIR PUZZLES ON THEIR OWN.

CCC: I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HOLD THEIR HANDS THE WHOLE GOGDAMNED TIME.

CAG: You don't have to worry a8out John Karkat.

CAG: I got him covered.

CCC: DON'T YOU TRY A THING!

CGC: Y3S VR1SK4. 1 DON'T W4NT TO H3AR 4BOUT YOU G3TTING H1M KILL3D.

CAG: At least I was helping him get to his Godteir instead of killed off for real.

CCG: STOP TH4T LY1ING! >: [

CAG: I'm not lying!!!!!!!!

CCC: CALM DOWN GUYS. 

CGA: Yes, Please Calm Down You Two

CGA: We Don't Need To Dwell On The Past Anymore

CAT: I, uHH AGREE AS WELL.

CTA: actually ii do a2 well

CTA: that ii2 2urprii2iing

CAG: At least your not at my throat as much as you use to 8e, Sollux.

CTA: ii 2tiill don't liike you

CAG: Whatever. ::::P

CCC: NOW THAT THE CAT FIGHT IS TAKEN CARE OF.

CAC: :33<*kitty flicks her tail in frustration at the fight*>  
CC: THE GAME STARTS IN AN HOUR. GET READY.

CCC: TEREZI, CLOSE THE MEMO.

CCG: 4LR1GHT!

 

Everyone has been blocked from the memo.

The Memo has been closed.

 

 

So John sat as his computer with a strange feeling that he had done this all before. His SuBurb disk sat on his computer desk and he was busy installing his game copy. Karkat and Vriska stood not to far away, watching the screen with interest. He looked back at Vriska and she gave him a thumbs up. Feeling a little better, he entered the last command.

The screen went white, and the trolls vanished with surprised expressions on their faces. He was on his own. Great.

 

End of Act 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! End of Act One already! I'm working on Act 2 right now. I'm planning for it to be twice as long as the first act and contain more action and excitment. Hopefully it will get better.


End file.
